Profundo secreto
by BelMatsuno
Summary: ¿Y si aquella oscura entidad nacida de sus más desagradables pecados volviera? Akumatsu conoce las verdades de cada uno de los sextillizos, pero Todomatsu oculta la peor de todas [AkuTodo]


Sus hermanos habían salido mientras él decidió quedarse en casa. Se había sentado y apoyado la espalda contra la pared, como normalmente hacia cuando estaba con su mayor inmediato, pero esta vez estaba solo. No le molestaba, después de todo tenía su celular para entretenerse y siempre venía bien un tiempo a solas. Era extraño que se quedara solo en casa, por lo que aprovecharía la ocasión.

Estaba viendo sus redes sociales, simulando buscar chicas bonitas para entablar conversaciones y acordar citas pese a que no tenía que demostrárselo a nadie. Sus hermanos apostaban que era el más cercano a perder la virginidad (dejando de lado un momento el ego de Choromatsu, quien aseguraba que en realidad ese sería era él) pero Totty sabía que se equivocaban.

Si tan solo ellos supieran...

Había dejado de lado un momento su búsqueda para reflexionar. Sus labios poco a poco se fueron deslizando al igual que sus párpados, resultando en una expresión afligida. Quizás no había sido buena idea quedarse solo, ya que la soledad traía con ella pensamientos que era mejor no tener.

Sacudió la cabeza. De nada servía empezar con esas ideas ahora mismo. No era como si algo fuese a cambiar. Ya lo había intentado sin resultado alguno. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería relajarse y distraerse escuchando un poco de música.

Se levantó despacio para ir en busca de sus auriculares, pero la ventana de su cuarto fue azotada por una fuerte ventisca que lo hizo detenerse en su lugar. Había puesto sus brazos en cruz para protegerse del frío tan doloroso que lo había atacado, pues estaban cerca de finalizar el otoño y estas brisas eran caprichosas cuando querían congelar a alguien. Una vez finalizó, Todomatsu guardó su celular en su bolsillo y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana para cerrarla con traba.

—Alguno de ellos olvidó cerrarla—comentó a regañadientes, pensando instantáneamente en Jyushimatsu. Era el único que abría la ventana para después saltar por ella en su 'entrenamiento' matutino. Los demás ni ebrios la abrirían estando en tan bajas temperaturas. En serio que el quinto de ellos era irremediable...

 _"Pero aún así te gusta, ¿no?"_

Un escalofrío subió desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca, paralizándolo en su lugar. Tenía miedo de voltear porque conocía perfectamente esa voz. No era posible que estuviera escuchándola ahora, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Él no debía existir si no estaban los seis! Pese a su miedo, fue girándose despacio hasta que quedó frente a él. Necesitaba confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que creía.

La blanca pero sombría sonrisa lo saludó desde su lugar. Totty ahogó un respingo y retrocedió el único paso que el espacio en el que estaba le permitía dar, quedando apoyado contra el marco de la ventana.

—A-Aku... Akumatsu—murmuró, viendo sorprendido a aquella entidad que él y sus hermanos habían hecho nacer. Seguía tan grande como la primer y única vez que lo habían invocado. No debería temerle, después de todo era algo así como su creación, sin embargo era pura sombra y oscuridad... ¿cómo no tener miedo de la propia maldad?— . ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

 _"Qué bueno que me recuerdes"_ La voz grave lo hizo confirmar una vez más que no se trataba de un sueño _"Vine para divertirme un rato contigo, Todomatsu"_ La pronunciación de su nombre había tenido una pizca de ambición.

—¡¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Es imposible que tú existas! ¡Para que aparezcas los seis debemos estar juntos!—exclamó, intentando idear un plan rápido en su mente para huir, sin embargo no podía. Ni siquiera el cuerpo le respondía y menos lo hizo cuando la sombra se acercó a él, rodeándolo.

 _"¿Ehh? ¿En serio no sabes por qué estoy aquí? Pero si hasta hace un rato lo estabas pensando..."_ Susurró a su oído, logrando que Todomatsu temblara _"¿O acaso debo explicártelo? Aunque no sé si quisieras escuchar de otra boca tu más profundo secreto..."_

El menor amplió los ojos. No era posible. Él no podía saber eso, ¿cierto? ¡Era imposible que esa cosa supiera tal información! La carcajada de Akumatsu retumbó entre las cuatro paredes, chocando contra sus tímpanos y haciendo eco en su cabeza.

 _"¡Eres tan especial, Totty! De los seis, tú eres mi favorito"_ Sin previo aviso, aquellas nubes negras que constituían su cuerpo se apretaron contra él al tiempo que seguían rodeándolo, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Literalmente parecía estar en el centro de una tormenta _"Luces los colores más lindos posibles, seleccionas cuidadosamente a las chicas con las que sales, simulas las caras más tiernas y por dentro no haces más que ser el más basura de tus hermanos..."_

—C-Cállate...—Estaba temblando, era demasiado doloroso para él escuchar esas palabras. Había ocultado esa verdad por mucho tiempo... nunca la había oído en voz alta y saber que probablemente lo haría pronto lograba desequilibrarlo—¡T-Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Nada!

 _"Si realmente no sé nada de ti... ¿por qué cubres tus oídos? ¿Por qué evitas escuchar lo que quiero decirte? Si tan convencido estás de lo que dices, entonces no deberías estar huyendo de mí"_ Aquella espesa oscuridad se dirigió a las manos que mantenía a los costados de su cabeza y las obligó a separarlas, haciéndolo también abrir los ojos por la acción _"¿O es que tienes miedo de lo que pueda saber de ti?"_

Todomatsu sintió que le costaba tragar saliva, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Frunció apenas el ceño en una actitud decidida y se plantó firme. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y apretó los puños. La voz no debía temblarle. Nada en él debía temblar.

—Dime lo que tengas que decirme y lárgate de una vez—demandó, confiado y seguro.

Las sombras se detuvieron de repente, durando en ese estado unos segundos antes de alejarse de Totty, dejándolo con una ligera sorpresa. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan sencillo... Ahora solo restaba ver como Akumatsu se retiraba por fin y él podría volver a tener paz.

O eso creía.

Porque Akumatsu no solo continuó ahí, sino que comenzó a cambiar de forma. Todomatsu sintió como su corazón empezaba a acelerar su ritmo, pues no quería traumarse con alguna imagen horrorosa que pudiese provenir de él. Siendo la entidad de todos sus defectos, podía imaginarse fácilmente a un monstruo o algo asqueroso.

Sin embargo, de nuevo fue sorprendido. Akumatsu se había convertido en un humano, o por lo menos, adquirido esa imagen. Sus mejillas incluso se ruborizaron tenuemente, porque contrario a todo lo que había pensado, era atractivo: Su cabello era tan negro como la sombra que lo representaba, siendo algo rebelde pues un par de mechones estaban desordenados o no parecían encontrar lugar. Sus ojos, en tanto, eran más rojos que el color utilizado por su hermano mayor y sus orbes eran de un amarillo intenso que no le recordaba en absoluto a Jyushimatsu, sino que a la mirada de un gato acechando en la noche. En cuanto a vestimenta, lo había copiado, solo que el color de su buzo era negro mientras que el símbolo en el centro rojo sangre. Los pantalones grises también le sentaban muy bien.

Akumatsu sonrió al sentirse analizado por el menor.

—Debí tomar esta forma mucho antes, ¿no crees?—Su voz ya no era de ultratumba, sino que se había naturalizado al punto de que Todomatsu la sintió amena. No desaprovechó la oportunidad al verlo distraído y se acercó sin demora hacia él—Lamentablemente, no podía hacerlo hasta que algo tan grotesco de ustedes hiciese crecer mi poder y tú lo lograste solito, ¿no te sientes orgulloso?

Totty regresó a la realidad al procesar sus palabras.

—¿Qué qu-...?—Quiso preguntar, no obstante fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando las palabras le quedaron en la boca. Akumatsu había tomado una de sus muñecas y la había colocado contra la pared, acorralándolo posteriormente con su cuerpo por completo.

—El amor enfermizo que sientes por tus hermanos fue más que suficiente para permitir que me fortaleciera—ronroneó a su oído, sintiendo como Todomatsu se tensaba bajo su cuerpo.

 _Lo sabía._

 _Él lo sabía._

—Pff, claro que lo sé—dijo, habiendo leído su expresión—. Al principio me costó hallar en ti que era lo que te hacia tan diferente de los demás, porque tu esencia no era normal, pero en cuanto descubrí que amabas a tus hermanos todo cambió... Comencé a sentirme más fuerte y no solo eso, sino que empecé a desearte—La mordida que le dio al lóbulo de su oreja le arrancó un gemido no solo de placer, sino también de miedo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras Akumatsu bajaba su rostro hacia su cuello, aspirando su perfume. El terror que Totty tenía en ese preciso instante hacia su aroma aún más delicioso—. Lo que me parece muy interesante es que te enamoraste de los cinco por igual... Estás tan podrido que amas a cinco hombres con tu misma cara y que incluso comparten la misma sangre, ¿no te da vergüenza? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de verlos todos los días?—Sin previo aviso lo volteó con brusquedad y se apretó contra él, provocando que Todomatsu se tensara—¿Cómo puedes seguir a su lado siendo que deseas con fuerzas que te follen hasta no poder más?

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Akumatsu, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que eran verdad. Simulaba ser alguien que no era solamente para mantener a sus hermanos cerca de su persona, quería que lo protegieran para siempre y él les pagaba amándolos de esa manera tan enferma.

No los quería de un modo fraternal. No... él los deseaba. Tal como Akumatsu en ese preciso momento, quien no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías y andaba desvistiéndolo. Totty no entendía por qué no era capaz de defenderse o de siquiera pronunciar palabra, solo estaba ahí, sintiendo como el aire golpeaba contra su piel expuesta una vez el contrario logró bajarle sus pantalones. Sintió como Akumatsu apoyaba su entrepierna en su trasero, frotándose suavemente.

—Sé todo de ti, Todomatsu. Te he observado por tanto tiempo...—Se oía ansioso e incluso dejó salir un leve jadeo de sus labios. No iba a detenerse, eso estaba claro. Acercó su rostro a su nuca, besándola y moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza, endureciendo su miembro que no dejaba de encontrar placer contra la tela de la ropa interior ajena—Te he deseado por tanto tiempo... ¿por qué amas a esos idiotas? ¿Qué obtienes queriéndolos? Ellos no te verán nunca como algo más que un hermano, ¡sé porque lo digo! ¡Los conozco!—Cuanto más hablaba, más se enfurecía, aumentando la presión que ejercía contra el cuerpo del menor e intensificando todo el ritmo que llevaba ¿Por qué Totty estaba enamorado de esas cinco escorias que jamás le corresponderían? Él podía darle todo lo que quisiera y en cambio debía tomarlo por la fuerza— ¡No les interesas de esa manera! ¡Ni hoy, ni nunca!

—¡NO LO SÉ!—gritó, dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared, provocando que Akumatsu se frenara un momento. El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos hasta que un sollozo de Todomatsu lo interrumpió—Y-Yo... no sé porque los amo... p-pero... aunque sé que nunca me corresponderán, que... e-ellos solo piensan en chicas... y que es imposible... ¡n-no puedo evitar amarlos! ¡Los a-amo demasiado! A Osomatsu-niisan, a Karamatsu-niisan, a Choromatsu-niisan, a Ichimatsu-niisan y a Jyushimatsu-niisan...—Una pequeña serie de hipidos lo interrumpió. Estaba tan desbordado que ni siquiera se percató de que las manos de Akumatsu le acariciaban de forma suave la cintura—T-Todos ellos... los q-quiero tener siempre conmigo... quiero... ¡Q-Quiero ser más que su hermano menor...! ¡Quiero que me amen como yo los amo a ellos...! ¡¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo me tuve que enamorar de mis hermanos?!—El llanto lo terminó rompiendo, a lo que Akumatsu desvió la mirada. Si seguía oyendo al menor sufrir entonces perdería la erección y no quería irse de ahí sin haber robado lo único _puro_ que Todomatsu tenía.

—Ya, ya... deja de llorar. Yo puedo darte lo que deseas—Sus manos acariciaron gentilmente los costados de su cuerpo, subiéndole la ropa en el proceso. Dejó un pequeño beso en su nuca antes de hacerlo estirar los brazos para dejarlo desnudo en su zona superior. Todomatsu obedeció. Estaba resignado a su situación. Akumatsu sonrió, besando su mejilla con ternura—. Puedo darte a tus queridos hermanos mayores...

Totty se estremeció, ladeando la cabeza de inmediato en su dirección.

—¿Q-Qué?—Al procesar sus palabras frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, casi gruñendo—No te atrevas a tocar a mis hermanos—amenazó, mirándolo con el rosa intenso de sus ojos que parecía querer penetrar en los propios e invadirlos. Akumatsu tuvo que contener una relamida. Adoraba esa actitud.

—No, no. Claro que no. No me interesan los estúpidos de tus hermanos. No soy tú—contestó, obviamente asqueado con la idea, sin embargo pronto volvió a sonreír—. A lo que me refería es que puedes utilizarme para tus propios deseos...

Todomatsu estaba callado, aunque atento. Parecía estar analizando toda la situación.

—No pienso caer en tu juego—dijo con dureza, agudizando su mirada. Akumatsu soltó la carcajada, tomándolo del mentón y acercándolo a su rostro.

—Dulzura, tú ya caíste.

Y lo besó.

Al principio Totty no supo como reaccionar. No era su primer beso, aunque sí el primero con un hombre, después de todo cada vez que salía y se embriagaba con Atsushi lograba evadir esas intenciones de su amigo. Se sentía muy distinto a besar una chica.

Sus labios no eran pequeños ni delgados, sino que eran más grandes que los suyos y no los movía delicadamente ni tenían un comportamiento tímido e inseguro. No. Eran ansiosos y lo empujaban con anhelo. Eso fue lo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, intentando separarse, soltando un respingo de molestia cuando Akumatsu lo dominó y lo obligó a acostarse en el suelo. Al haber abierto la boca para quejarse, el otro también había aprovechado a profundizar el beso, por lo que ahora no solo sus cuerpos luchaban sino también sus lenguas.

Todomatsu quería huir, pero Akumatsu era demasiado fuerte y sintiendo lo excitado que estaba, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz. Su erección chocaba con su estómago en aquel forcejeo que estaban teniendo. Si no conseguía escapar pronto, iba a ser violado.

Eso lo aterró.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y entró en pánico, aumentando la fuerza con la que intentaba liberarse. Akumatsu al percibir tal cambio radical, se dispuso a someterlo de nuevo, pero le era complicado. Todomatsu realmente estaba luchando por su virginidad.

Eso lo ofendía. Siempre decían que querían dejar de ser vírgenes y cuando llegaba el momento, pasaba esto...

Supo que en cualquier instante Todomatsu comenzaría a gritar, ya que podía distinguir los intentos que hacia con su boca para quitárselo de encima, no obstante podía controlarlo. De todas formas, si seguían luchando perdería su erección progresivamente y no iba a marcharse sin haberlo tomado.

Así que comenzó con su plan.

Se concentró sin distraerse en el agarre que ejercía sobre él y poco a poco fue cambiando su imagen. El fondo rojo de sus ojos desapareció y viajó a sus orbes, que fueron los que Totty encontró cuando separó los párpados, habiendo notado la pausa del abuso.

Pestañeó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—¿O-Osomatsu...niisan?—preguntó, totalmente desconcertado. Ese cambio de forma lo había descolocado demasiado. En su inconsciente sabía que todo era un vil engaño por parte de Akumatsu, pero no era tan fuerte como para negarse a lo que tanto tiempo había deseado en silencio.

—Totty~—La voz de Osomatsu lo hizo estremecer. Era idéntica a la del mayor—¿Por qué no dejas que tu onii-chan te toque un poco? Vamos, te gustará—El tono de voz que había empleado podía ser definitivamente el del primero de todos y esa sonrisa, libre de mentiras, también le pertenecía.

La cuerda de la razón en la mente de Todomatsu se rompió.

Todo era tan real. Tan malditamente real.

¿Cómo podía negarse a eso? ¿A su deseo más querido? Por fin había dejado de ser un secreto que solo él conocía y hasta se le ofrecía la oportunidad de ser amado...

Akumatsu no tuvo que doblegarlo más. Fueron los brazos de Totty los que rodearon su cuello con timidez pero también una pizca de ansia. Sintió como su 'hermano mayor' lo abrazaba también y se hacia cargo de las pocas prendas que faltaban por retirar.

No sintió el frío del aire impactar contra su piel, solo la calentura que viajó por todo su cuerpo cuando Osomatsu se terminó de desnudar también y empezó a prepararlo con sus dedos. Dolía, aunque no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado.

Después de todo, pensar en sus hermanos cuando estaba a solas solía llevarlo a ciertas...cosas.

Antes estaba luchando por escapar y ahora separaba sus piernas y movía su cadera, demostrando la impaciencia que llevaba encima por ser tomado de una vez.

Akumatsu estaba complacido y decidió seguir aprovechando su talento.

—Tranquilo, Totty... Mi pene es muy grande para meterlo con solo dos dedos~—canturreó, penetrándolo con un tercero. Todomatsu arqueó la espalda y tembló de arriba a abajo.

—S-Solo... ¡ah...!—El gemido lo tomó por sorpresa, interrumpiendo su oración. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ajenos de color carmesí que también lo miraban con satisfacción—Osomatsu-niisan...—suspiró, estirando sus brazos hasta tocar con sus manos sus mejillas, las cuales acarició con suavidad mientras lo observaba con amor.

Akumatsu detuvo un momento la dilatación, cambiando ligeramente su expresión al percibir un sentimiento indescifrable para él en aquellos orbes grandes y rosados.

¿Eso sería el amor?

¿Tan enamorado estaba Todomatsu de sus hermanos?

Suspiró. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para adueñarse de ciertas almas...

Retiró con su mano libre las contrarias de sus mejillas y lo sostuvo contra el suelo, dándole un par más de embestidas con sus dedos que terminaron de aflojarlo. Se inclinó hacia el menor y besó su mejilla, sin entender por qué en realidad.

Un impulso, quizás.

—Osomatsu-niisan...ya puedes...

La voz tenue de Todomatsu, tímida pero cargada de deseo, lo devolvió a la realidad. Lo miró y encontró la impaciencia en sus ojos, ¿cómo decirle que no?

Retiró sus dedos y tomó su miembro, apoyando la punta en su entrada virginal. Friccionó, irrumpiendo poco a poco en ella. Totty se tensó y eso lo apretó, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua.

—Relájate, Todomatsu—Usó la voz calma del mayor para tal pedido, logrando que el más pequeño respirara profundo y se tranquilizara. La diferencia fue notoria y por eso no tardó en estar completamente dentro de él, aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

El menor de los Matsuno ya era suyo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus esquinas, sus mejillas sonrojadas con intensidad, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios apretados para no dejar escapar (suponía él) quejidos de dolor. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, agachándose un poco para besar esas lágrimas en sus largas pestañas.

—Pronto dejará de doler, lo prometo. Confía en tu hermano mayor—pidió, moviendo levemente sus caderas, retirando su miembro apenas para después volver a acceder, acostumbrándolo a su presencia en su interior.

Todomatsu solo se estremecía, emitiendo pequeños gemidos que cargaban cierto placer pese al dolor. Akumatsu pensó que era inevitable, después de todo uno de sus deseados hermanos lo estaba poseyendo y eso debía estarlo haciendo feliz. Había pensado que sería más difícil lograr tenerlo para él, sin embargo ese chiquillo realmente amaba a sus hermanos al punto de entregarse de esa manera.

—O-Osomatsu-niisan... ah...

Claro que lo único negativo de todo eso, es que Todomatsu gemiría nombres que no eran suyos. Bueno, al menos su interior se sentía condenadamente bien, así que no se enfriaría solo por oírlo decir nombres de otros. Esa estrechez de su trasero realmente lo valía.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de intensidad, tanto de velocidad como de fuerza. Las uñas de Totty acabaron en la espalda ajena, que recibió rasguños en cuanto su miembro se deslizó más profundamente en él. Todo iba bien, pero... Akumatsu quería más.

Él no se conformaba con tan poco. No. Quería descubrir más. Jugar con Todomatsu, ver que hacía, cómo reaccionaba. Además, le había prometido darle a _todos_ sus hermanos. Lo menos que podía hacer para devolverle el favor que le estaba haciendo era cumplirle su deseo.

Mientras lo embestía y lo distraía con besos en el cuello, cambiaba. De las llamas carmesí del fuego que lograron sacar a flote sus más profundos impulsos, pasó a ser un océano azul lleno de serenidad, con el que Todomatsu suspiró la mayor parte del tiempo. De las aguas pronto cambió a una pradera envuelta de vitalidad y añoranza que lo refugió entre sus brazos, llevando a Totty a su niñez más lejana. Del silencio del bosque, no tardó en brotar una bandada de mariposas violetas, que sumió a Todomatsu en el placer y a la entrega completa, que continuó incluso cuando todas esas mariposas se dispersaron en la neblina y trajeron una luz radiante, que lo albergó con cariño.

No fue un color, fue cinco. Todomatsu estaba enceguecido. No importaba si era posible o no, si era correcto o no, no importaba quien era realmente el que lo estaba tomando en ese preciso instante.

Solo quería sentirse amado. Ser amado por todos sus hermanos. A cualquier costo.

El placer lo arrastraba, su razón había quedado dormida y el deseo era quien actuaba. Akumatsu intensificó sus movimientos, mordió su piel, marcándola y fue más salvaje, más brusco al recordar sus propios intereses. Seguía cambiando, jugando con la personalidad y apariencia de cada uno de los mayores, intentando notar con cual de ellos Totty se relajaba y disfrutaba más, ya fuese gimiendo sus nombres o moviendo su cuerpo.

Pero así como era el más sucio de todos, también era el más puro.

Porque no había diferencia. Se entregaba totalmente a los cinco. Sin dudas ni penas.

Sintió envidia, ¿por qué esa confianza y esa dulzura no podía ser suya? ¿Por qué ese amor enfermizo no podía pertenecerle? Esos celos lo impactaron y decidió abandonar el juego de las esencias. Volvió a su forma humana, regresó a ser la oscuridad y terminó de poseerlo siendo él mismo.

Se esperaba que Todomatsu forcejeara e incluso que lo golpeara, pero incluso cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no hizo nada. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, tanto de brazos como de piernas y movió sus caderas, incitándolo al orgasmo.

"Ya veo" Pensó, mordiendo con cierta brusquedad su cuello, succionando y besándolo luego en lo que sus caderas arremetían contra el menor "Te entregas así porque ya viste de lo que soy capaz. Eres un interesado, ¿eh?"

—¡Ahh! ¡Akumatsu!—Lo sorprendió escucharlo gritar su nombre, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta por qué: su pene al fin había conseguido llegar a ese punto dulce escondido en su cuerpo, enviándole descargas de placer a cada centímetro de su ser.

"Ya te entregaste a mí, ¿no?"

—¡A-Akumatsu! ¡M-Me voy a...!—Un beso tanto húmedo como demandante lo calló. Los gemidos fueron ahogados en esa unión de sus bocas y su cuerpo solo pudo estremecerse una última vez al dejar salir todo ese goce del que estaba siendo testigo.

Akumatsu, por su parte, siguió besándolo con desenfreno y embistiendo desesperadamente contra su cuerpo hasta que logró alcanzar ese punto máximo de placer, llenándolo con toda su esencia al correrse dentro de él. Soltando un último gemido, se dejó caer sobre Totty, respirando agitado y exhausto al haber cambiado tantas veces de forma minutos antes.

Los jadeos de ambos eran lo único que cortaba el silencio en el que se habrían sumido al acabar con su encuentro. Akumatsu fue el primero en moverse, levantándose despacio del menor y saliendo de él, observando complacido como su semilla escurría de su entrada. Sonrió, dirigiéndole la mirada. Todomatsu le mantenía la suya aunque no permitía que la leyera.

—Por tu expresión, pareces haberlo disfrutado mucho.

No obtuvo respuesta. Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Realmente los amas mucho, ¿verdad?

Totty se encogió en su lugar, entristeciendo su semblante. Akumatsu rodó los ojos antes de suspirar.

—Si te deprimes después de tener sexo, hay algo mal contigo.

—¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? Ya tuviste lo que querías, ¿no? Solo...—Su voz se apagó de repente, esquivando la fija mirada que Akumatsu le brindaba—Solo vete.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? No me iré. Todavía no obtuve lo que quería.

—¡Acabamos de hacerlo! ¡¿Qué es lo que más quieres?!

Los ojos amarillos se agudizaron sobre su figura, intimidándolo un poco. Lo hicieron sentirse expuesto, incluso más de lo que ya se sentía estando desnudo.

—A ti. Te quiero a ti.

Las palabras fueron rápidas y precisas. Totty se estremeció, sorprendiéndose. Sin entender ¿A él? ¿Acaso quería llevárselo? Estaba demente si de verdad creía que podría obtenerlo.

—Ni pienses que me marcharé contigo. No soy tan tonto.

Akumatsu rió.

—¿Entonces te quedarás aquí, amando a tus hermanos? ¿Qué harás cuando consigan pareja y se marchen de esta casa?—Todomatsu se tensó.

—¡Somos ninis! ¡Ninguna chica se enamoraría de nosotros!

—Error~—La burla que Akumatsu le hizo lo descolocó un momento, mirándolo casi con miedo por lo que podría decir a continuación—. ¿Qué hay de esa chica que conoció Jyushimatsu? Se enamoró de él, ¿no? Y permiteme recordarte que Karamatsu y Choromatsu estuvieron a punto de casarse ¿Quién o qué dice que la suerte no podría pegarles a Osomatsu e Ichimatsu también en un futuro no muy lejano?

El silencio de Totty lo hizo sonreír con amplitud.

—Tienes dos opciones: O te quedas aquí y a la larga te quedas solo... o vienes conmigo y te doy todo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos porque sabía que Akumatsu tenía razón.

No quería quedarse solo. No quería sufrir el resto de su vida cuando sus hermanos se enamoraran. No quería seguir sintiendo esa presión en su pecho.

El corazón le dolió con fuerza al tomar la decisión, aunque se aligeró cuando estiró su mano hacia Akumatsu y éste la tomó con firmeza, luciendo una enorme sonrisa. Totty cerró los ojos cuando se le fue pedido y simplemente se dejó hacer, rindiéndose ante él.

Cuando los demás regresaron a su casa esa noche, solo hallaron sobre el smartphone de su hermano una pluma negra entre los auriculares rosa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Estoy participando con este oneshot en el concurso de fanfics de la página en Facebook Todomatsu girls. No solo se pide un fanfic con una ship, sino también uno centrado en Todomatsu, así que los invito a leer "Ya basta" desde el punto de vista de Todd~**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les deseo mucha suerte si van a participar en el concurso.**

 **La portada se la debo a mi waifu. Apoyenla en** _Monik & Bel_ **en Facebook!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
